OC Contest
by SkittleStorm1023
Summary: I'm going through an OC story obbsession, so I've decided to create some of my own. Details inside. Ends January 1st. NOW CLOSED!
1. OC Contest

Hey Guys! So I've had this resent obsession with OC fics. So I've decided to create my own. Instead of just picking one story for the poll I made, I'm going to make an OC story for each one. This contest will be closed on January 1st unless I don't have all the OC's needed. I will post the names of the stories once I have all the OC's picked out. Here they are:

**My Percy Jackson and the Olympians story:**

The gang comes across a new girl on their latest quest. She has a dark secret, but must keep it a secret to survive. What will happen when someone figures it out? Takes place after the Titan's Curse. (I need an OC for the girl they meet, one for Nico's love interest, and Luke's 'sidekick' for lack of a better word.)

My Wizards of Waverly Place Story:

A new family moves to Waverly Place. Something seems suspicious about them. Of course Alex just has to know what it is. What happens when they become a danger to her? Suddenly, both Juliet and Mason are missing. So what happens when the only people who can help Alex and Justin find their lost loves is the new family on Waverly Place? Takes place during Wizards Vs. Werewolves, after Juliet is found, but Mason doesn't do the whole "I love you, Juliet" thing, and they just go back home in peace. (I need an OC for each family member: The mom and dad, their son, and their daughter. I may come up with the parents on my own based off the boy and girl that I choose.)

My Maximum Ride Story:

Max and the flock are so close to saving the world, until a new flock steps in. They were created around the same time as the flock, just at a different ITEX location. So when the voice tells Max that she can't save the world alone, and that a new flock will be coming to help, she's obviously not to happy about it. Takes place after MAX. (I need 6 OC's

all the same ages as one of the flock members. So in other words, 3 fourteen year olds, 1 eleven year old, 1 eight year old, and 1 six year old.)

My Twilight story:

The Cullen's find out that Bella has a long lost sister. Bella, not ever having any real siblings before, is itching to go out and find her. But what happens when the Cullen siblings get into trouble, and Carlisle and Esme confine them to the house for a month? Will that stop Bella from finding her sister? Takes place after Breaking Dawn. (I need an OC for Bella's sister and her mate.)

My Big Time Rush Story:

Gustavo signed four new girls to his record label. They move into the Palmwoods and meet the guys of Big Time Rush. None of them can stand the guys of BTR. Until Gustavo has them do a love duet together. Then romance starts to bloom. But what happens when Gustavo strictly prohibits any romance between BTR and the girls? Will that keep them from being together? (I need an OC for James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's love interests.)

My Zoey 101 Story:

Life at PCA is great. The beach, great weather, friends. Until all of Zoey's friends go missing. There is only one person can help. Only catch? She's hated Zoey all her life. Zoey will do anything to save her friends. Even risk own life. How will this girl use this to her advantage? (I need one OC for the girl who helps Zoey. Keep in mind that she can't be all sugar and spice and everything's nice. She has to be kind of dark and mysterious.)

You can apply for two stories, but I might change their name if I decide to do them for both of your picks. Here is the application:

Name:

Age/Birthday:

Personality:

Style:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Fears:

Bio:

Family:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Singer/Band:

Hobbies:

Pet Peeves:

Which Story (up to two):

Which part in the story:

Other/Anything Else:


	2. Applications

Hey guys! I've gotten TONS of applications for the Percy Jackson and Big Time Rush stories, and a few for the Wizards of Waverly Place story. I still really need applications for the Twilight, Maximum Ride, and Zoey 101 stories. I haven't gotten any for those yet. So, if you haven't applied please do! Even if you already have, you could apply again with a different OC, which may seem like a lot to ask, but it is giving you more of a chance to get picked. Thanks!


	3. WINNERS!

Hey guys! Here are the winners for my OC Contest. It was really hard to pick, because I got so many reviews, but I finally decided on the ones I liked the most. I still need two more flock members, the brother for the new family, and Bella's mate. Since no one seemed to want to enter a boy, I think I will just create them by myself.

Big Time Rush:

RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway - James' OC

MizmalBTRFan - Logan's OC

xXMissHailieJadeXx - Kendall's OC

GreyLionDiva - Carlos' OC

Percy Jackson and the Olympians:

SisterofThalia - Luke's Sidekick

Cloudy - TheNightmareQueen - The Girl with the Secret

KarinaBlueEyes - Nico's Love Interest

Maximum Ride:

RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway - 14 year old

Cloudy - TheNightmareQueen - 6 year old

SistersInFlight - 14 year old (second in command)

6kimiko6 - 14 year old (flock leader)

Twilight:

rogue4ever - Bella's Long Lost Sister

Wizards of Waverly Place:

TheSkylarkGirl - Daughter of the New Family

Zoey 101:

TheSkylarkGirl - Girl Who Helps Zoey

Congratulations to those of you who won! If I didn't choose your character, then I'm really sorry! But I couldn't choose all of them. I listed the winners in the order that I will probably end up writing the stories. I'm still not entirely sure what I'm going to call them yet, but I'll post on here as soon as I've posted a new story.

Also some names were on here twice, but that is because they made two different OC's and I just choose to use both of them.

THANKS!


	4. SO SORRY GUYS!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't put up any of the OC stories yet. But I have been insanely busy lately. I had the holidays with my family and then as soon as I got back to school we had to start reviewing for exams. Then last week we were taking exams. I've also been going through some tough times at home. But I will try to get them up as soon as possible!**

**Thanks!**

**PS:**

**I'm now a betareader! So if any of you need a beta, just ask!**

**PPS:**

**I'm changing my penname to DegrassiLoverForLife. **


	5. Update

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm going try to have my Big Time Rush story up by the end of the week. I'll also try to have a chapter of Aphrodite's Idea up too.**

**I was wondering if I picked your OC if you could give me a celebrity look a like? I hope that's not to much to ask. If it is I can just find them myself. Thanks!**

**-DegrassiLoverForLife**


	6. BTR Story is Published!

**Hey guys! My BTR Story has been published! Chapter 1 is up! The story is called Nothing Can Tear Us Apart. So go check it out!**


	7. Update 2

Hey guys! I've decided to just find look a likes on my own, since I've only gotten five so far. So, I will use the ones that people told me, if you gave me one. If not, then I will just choose myself, and try to find the ones closest to the description as possible. But I really need to get them up.

**I may be able to get another chapter up for most of my stories tomorrow. I have one typed already I just haven't posted it yet. But school has been closed since Tuesday, due to bad weather.**

**I've also just gotten a FictionPress account, but I just got it yesterday, so I don't have any stories up. But I do have the first chapter for one typed. I will put up a link on my profile as soon as I can post the story.**

**Thanks!**

**-DegrassiLoverForLife**


	8. HELP!

**Hey guys :) I know I've been gone for awhile, and I'm so sorry! For some people it's easier for them to update over the summer, but for me it really isn't. I've got a lot of stuff that I have going in the summer now. I'm on my school's Color Guard team, so I had stuff for that going on at least once a week all summer. And now that school started, we're in the middle of marching season, so I have to perform at halftime at the varsity football games every Friday, and Saturday we have our first competition! Whoo-Hoo! GO JAGS! Sorry… Anyways to the point. It's going to be harder for me to update until marching season is over, which is like mid-to late November. So to make it easier on myself, seeing as I have a lot going on right now, and at least 8 promised OC stories that I have yet to start, plus two or three already started stories that are not finished yet, I've decided that I am going to give some of them away:**

**Lost Siblings (Twilight)**

**When Your Friends Go Missing (Zoey 101)**

**Dire Secrets (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**

**The Lost Loves Chronicles (Wizards of Waverly Place)**

**Before The World Falls (Maximum Ride)**

**So if you want any of these stories, please PM me, and I will give you all of the details you will need. Thanks! =)**


End file.
